Mr. Popo
Mr. Popo, (also known as simply Popo, Lord Popo, the Mountain God or Mountain Spirit, and called Dumplin by Towa as well as "God", "My Lord" and "My Master" by Shenlong) was a mysterious immortal deity and martial artist who assumed the position of God of the Earth. Biography Early life Mr. Popo's past, including his species and where he came from, was shrouded in mystery to all but a few. Some theorized that he was either a shin-jin or a demon and sometimes even both. A few suspected him to be a Djinn as well as a Kai. Others, however, believed him to be something else entirely. There were also a few clues that led some to surmise that Popo had been a God of Destruction within his lifetime. At some point in his past, Popo became a highly skilled martial artist and seemed to have managed to successfully travel all of Snake Way, a feat quite difficult for many. Some time later in his adulthood, Popo acquired a magic carpet that allowed him to travel anywhere instantaneously and became the assistant to the Guardians of Earth. According to Popo himself, he had been serving the Guardians of Earth for many centuries before King Piccolo's first war but also claimed to have always been the "true guardian". One such guardian was Komabue Daimao, whom alongside his brother Piccolo, created the Earth Dragon Balls as well as the eternal dragon Shenlong. Though the brothers were it's creator, Popo eventually became the dragon's master. Popo later became worshiped by a village near a volcanic mountain after he stopped a volcano from erupting. From then on the village people created a huge stone statue representing their god and renamed the mountain Popo Poco Volcano. Popo also hinted that he was briefly the Guardian of the planet Vegeta just prior to it's destruction. It was also believed that he may have fathered the warrior Pikkon at some point. Training Goku In 747, Goku Son used his Power Pole to reach Kami's Lookout after defeating King Piccolo. Popo first encountered the teenager while he was seated on his magic carpet with a light fog covering him and birds on his shoulders. After they greeted each other, the two began to battle. Goku put up a good fight against the deity, though Popo himself was less than impressed with the boy's sloppy technique. At one point, Goku attempted a Kamehameha at him, only to have it literally swallowed by Mr. Popo in return. Goku then tried to defeat Mr. Popo by using the punch that beat King Piccolo, only to have him evade it with no difficulty. Mr. Popo then introduced Goku to Kami, who Goku tried to attack due to Kami looking extremely identical to King Piccolo, but failed. After Goku encountered Kami, Kami explained he and his brother's history. Popo then trained Goku for the next three years and tested his ability to sense ki without using his vision by blinding him and having him follow a cat with a bell on its tail. After finishing training under Mr. Popo, Goku entered the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to defeat Piccolo Jr. with his newly attained abilities. Some of the techniques Goku developed in his three-year training later proved valuable, such as the Ki Sense and the Super Kamehameha. Personality and traits Relationships Romances Towa Towa (Universe 1) Towa (Universe 6) Towa (Universe 5) Jynx Powers and abilities *'Levitation': Mr. Popo had the ability to fly using chi. Popo could quickly control his energy and push chi out from underneath him allowing him to fly or levitate in the air with ease. *'Telepathy': *'Telekinesis': Techniques *'Chi Sense': Mr. Popo was one of the first people Goku knew that could sense chi and track the movements of others as he used it to defeat Goku. *'Swallow ''chi blasts': Mr. Popo could swallow [[Chi Blast|blasts of ''chi]] as shown when he fought Goku at Kami's Lookout. Devouring Goku's Kamehameha resulted in a smoky belch. *'Magic Materialization': Mr. Popo could bring out a rolled-up ball of carpet from nowhere and throw it upon the ground which, instead of actually touching the floor, opened up in mid-air and became his magical flying carpet. *'Instantaneous Movement': Unlike the Instant Transmission, he could transport instantly to a desired location on Earth without requiring the use of an energy signature to home in on. He was first seen using this technique when he transported with Bulma on his flying carpet to Yunzabit Heights, which was the region where Kami's old house crash-landed and needed to be restored. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Guardians of Earth Category:Gods of Destruction